


Lost and found

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie loses Buck at the fair and has to go searching for him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 132





	Lost and found

“Excuse me. Have you seen this man?” Eddie has gone around asking for what feels liked the hundredth time today. Him and Buck decided that it was a sunny day- to make it full of joy and love- and go to the fair. Which of course was fun because it was with Buck until Buck disappeared. There are many times in the past that Eddie can count how him and his boyfriend have gone out in public and separate from each other, however that usually ends in a simple “Where are you?” phone call to the other and they are found.

“Um- no sorry I haven’t.” a kind lady says looking down at the picture that Eddie has on his phone of him, Buck and Christopher. As the lady walks away from him, Eddie goes and sits besides a man at an empty chair by a table.

“Is this seat taken?” he says- not looking up from his phone trying to text Buck again to find out where he is. All of the messages that he has sent so far to him have been left on delivered; not answering or even looking at a single text of Eddie’s.

“By you I guess.” a man laughs as he moves his chair to the side to give Eddie some leg space. “Come here by yourself?”

Eddie shakes his head at the man- trying to think of the proper words to say. “No. I was here with my boyfriend earlier. I went to the washroom over there and when I look back he is gone.” is what he manages to say

“So, you basically lost him.” the man fills in, trying to understand the situation. Eddie nods in response and looks back at his phone- as though checking if Buck has replied to his messages and he missed it somehow. The confused face is all the man needs to know to see that he is worried.

“Is that him?” he points to the man on the left with a birthmark over his eye.

“Yeah that’s him.” Eddie sighs worryingly.

“I can help you look for him if you want.” he says encouragingly. Everyone else today at the fair when Eddie asked if they’ve seen Buck has just said no- never tried to help him actually search.

“Yes please.” he replies; already getting up of the chair and standing in front on the man on his feet. “Thank you.”

“It would be my pleasure. Plus, what is a fair without your love.” he smiles, patting him on the shoulder heading towards the booths with Eddie trailing closely behind.

-

“What exactly was your boyfriend wearing today?”. They are currently stopped at a bench near the Ferris wheel.

“He was wearing a marron top with black pants and these white shoes.” he says

The man beside him drops his head and looks around at the crowd around them- as though hinting at something.

“Eddie.” he starts “There are about three other people wearing the same exact outfit. You’re going to have to be more specific.” the man laughs

“Well.” Eddie thinks back to this morning “He also has a black sweater with him- although he probably lost that too.” he laughs to himself

“What else?”

“He is tall and has this perfect blond hair that is gorgeous.” Eddie says, earning him a knowing look from the man. “What?”

“Nothing.” he goes on to change the subject “If you were him, where do you think you would be right now?”

Eddie tries to think in his boyfriend’s shoes and his eyes widen with knowledge. “I think I know where he is.” he says- and he gets up off the bench.

-

“Do you see him anywhere?”

“Um.” the man says looking around “Not yet.”

It stays silent for a moment.

“Why would your boyfriend even be in the kids area in the first place.” he asks confused; turning to face Eddie who’s standing next to him- not paying attention to him as he is trying to spot Buck.

“We have a child, his name is Christopher. Whenever we go out, Buck usually likes to buy him something- win him over. I told him that he doesn’t have to, Christopher already loves him” Eddie smiles- still looking over the crowd in search of him.

“He seems like a nice guy.” the man assures him

Eddie smiles at that. “The best.”

“Wait.”

“What. What happened?” Eddie questions turning towards the man.

“Is that him. Is that Buck?”

Eddie eyes follow to where his are trained. Most of the day he has been trying to find his boyfriend- it’s exhausting.

“Yeah. It’s him.” he smiles “Thank you so much” Eddie finishes- leaning in to hug the man gratefully.

“No problem” he says- pointing in the direction of Buck “Now, stop talking to me and go get your man.” he teases.

After leaving one friendly pat on the man’s shoulder, Eddie starts towards Buck. The booth that Buck is at comes as no surprise to Eddie. Buck has his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth- concentrated- playing a childish game and most likely trying to win a prize for Christopher; it makes him swoon and reminds him why he loves Buck so much. Eddie may lose Buck in public and yeah it is annoying to have to look around for him, but if it means that he always comes back to him- he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
